


The American girls

by crimson_queen



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Arousal, Caution, Crimson Peak, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Love Triangle, New Friendships, Non human elements, Suspicious sister, Violence, awakening of oc's powers, bad idea, curious men, dont hate I'm new, heights, love at first sight kind of, new relationships, should I go home, should I stay or should I go, thorns, what do you want from me, what should I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda a noob at writing, and just watched the movie and gave birth to this idea. Lol...pls review it or comment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda a noob at writing, and just watched the movie and gave birth to this idea. Lol...pls review it or comment.

This story is based on a dream I had one night.


	2. My character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character's information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the main character and will be in her pov if not otherwise stated.

Name: Alexandria jallencia

age: 19 (almost 20)

birthday: April 16 

height: 6'10

eye colour: green

hair colour: black and red

figure: curvy, athletic 

hobbies: archery, writing, cleaning, dancing.

likes: old fashioned men, old Shakespeare, dogs, horses, gardens, new ideas, tinkering, helping people, drawing.

dislikes: cats, selfish people, creepy people, rude people, getting turned down. 

Favorite music type: Rock, nightcore, country, a mix of everything

Dislike music types: heavy, metal

Clothes: a black lace shirt, shorts, sandals, sunglasses, green studded earnings, a red jewelled ring on third finger on her right hand. A lip piercing, a tongue piercing and belly button piercing.

 


	3. The trip that changed my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My trip to london

 

I quickly walked to the bus stop to try and be on time for my flight to london. Up till now, i was living in my mother's basement living off of her. Yesterday was my 23rd birthday and my day of awakening i guess you could say. My mom antagonized me in asking how I'd live without her, making me feel horrible...as usual. She made me promise to write her every week and tell her what was new. I rolled my eyes as I just made it onto the bus. I sighed. The bus was busier than usual but I'd deal with it. It took 20 minutes to get to the airport and I ran to the plane that would take me away. I sat near the back and shoved my headphones on.

"A fourteen hour flight. This better be worth it." I mutter to myself as the plane lifts off. 

I fell asleep, maybe halfway through the flight. When the flight attendant shook me awake, I thanked her and grabbed my stuff and walked off. 

 

"London, my new life awaits." I said, breathing in the new air.

* * *

 

a life that would never be the same again


End file.
